starschoolneworderfandomcom-20200215-history
Aetherium
Aetherium is the third coexisting element of Carbon; it has an atomic mass of six indicating it has six protons. Ideally Aetherium has six protons six neutrons and six electrons; unlike carbon and Zindinium all the particles in the nucleus of an Aetherium atom have a quantum phase variance. The Chemical Symbol of Aetherium is C· or Cq. Aetherium is prized for its rarity and its unique and fantastic properties. One of the most useful of Aetherium’s properties is that it is a superconductor at all temperatures as long as it can form crystals, in addition to this Aetherium is always crystalline when in solid or liquid form. Aetherium does not naturally occur in a Gaseous form, this is because the energy required to vaporization and ionization are almost equal. As a plasma Aetherium tends to form complex fractal patterns showing three dimensional order throughout itself. Like all coexisting elements, Aetherium has a unique quantum phase variance. All particles within the Aetherium nucleus have a quantum phase variance of 1.47. Unlike most coexisting elements, for Aetherium to exist it must have a phase variance of exactly 1.47 if this phase variance is off by more than zero point one percent the Atom will become Zindinium, When Aetherium forms the phase variance will then stabilize at exactly 1.47. Once the Aetherium atom has formed its phase variance will become locked and unchangeable, as a result the atom can never become anything other than Aetherium. Aetherium atoms form in the same way as every other atom that is heavier than hydrogen and helium, through nuclear fusion. During the fusion process the joining atoms are affected by a quantum incursion, when this incursion occurs the nucleons are given a phase variance of 1 or more. When this occurrence occurs to all the nucleons in the fusing atoms, Aetherium may form. Properties Aetherium is the third coexisting element of Carbon; it has an atomic mass of six indicating it has six protons. Ideally Aetherium has six protons six neutrons and six electrons; unlike carbon and Zindinium all the protons in the nucleus of an Aetherium atom have a quantum phase variance of 1.47, because of the conditions that Aetherium forms under it is exceeding rare. Aetherium is normally found with Aetherite, or fools Aetherium, although the two materials have very different appearance. The Name Aetherite comes from the old belief that wherever you found Aetherite you would also find Aetherium. As plasma Aetherium has a low electrical resistance and is also very reactive to an electromagnetic field, even being affected by the small electromagnetic fields that exist around living organisms. Crystallization One of the most unique properties of Aetherium is that when in liquid or solid form it will always form a crystalline structure, regardless of environmental conditions. Solid Aetherium melts to from a liquid crystal; it has the properties of both a conventional liquid and the properties of a solid crystal. Like a liquid, Aetherium can flow and take the shape of a container, it resists compression, and unlike a gas it does not disperse to fill every space of a container, and maintains a fairly constant density, it also has surface tension, However like a crystal, Liquid Aetherium’s constitute components are arranged in an orderly repeating pattern extending in all three spatial dimensions. Superconductivity One of the most prized of Aetherium’s properties is that is always a superconductor while in solid or liquid form; it has exactly zero electrical resistance and near infinite conductivity. Unlike most superconductors, which either repel or generate magnetic fields, Aetherium is capable of doing both. Under certain conditions Aetherium repels magnetic fields, while other conditions cause it to produce powerful magnetic fields; the exact cause of this effect is unknown. Magnetic repulsion and generation appears to be controlled by the crystalline organization of the atoms in the Aetherium crystal. Category:Element